


Our New Family

by pastawithjamsauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastawithjamsauce/pseuds/pastawithjamsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a strange call at work from his husband. What could Cas have to tell him in the middle of the day? Would it be something that could change his life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, but I just want my boys to be safe and happy somewhere. :(

Dean was in the middle of working on a car’s engine when he felt the phone in his back pocket start to vibrate. Glancing around a couple times to check that Bobby wasn’t watching, he took the phone out of his pocket and immediately furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw that it was Cas calling.

Hitting answer immediately, he brought the phone to his ear and said, “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas responded.

Dean sighed. “What’s up?”

“Oh...nothing,” Cas said with a weirdly nervous voice. “Can’t I just call because I love you?”

“You never call me at work, Cas. Why are you calling?”

There was a short silence before he heard, “Well...I have good news and bad news.”

“Okay?”

“Well, you know how you were talking about wanting a kid…”

“Cas, what the fuck?”

“Right, well, the good news is that we have a new son. Kind of.”

Dean pinched his nose in frustration. “What are you talking about, _darling_?”

“The bad news is-” Cas’s sentence was cut off by the sound of a dog barking, followed by the sounds of Cas shushing the dog. “Ah, yes,” Cas continued. “The bad news is that our son is a little bit more furry than I think you intended.”

“You got a _dog_?” Dean asked incredulously. “Don’t you think that’s something we should have talked about?”

“Well, Sam said-”

Dean gritted his teeth and interrupted to say, “ _Of course_ Sam is involved.”

“Yes, well...you know Sam’s friend Kevin?”

Dean sighed. “Sure, we’ve met.”

“His dog got pregnant and had some puppies. He’s only supposed to have one dog, but his landlord let him keep the puppies until they were old enough to leave their mother. But...it’s been a few months now since they were old enough to leave. They’ve found homes for all the puppies except for one, but the landlord was starting to get upset and-”

“And so Sam stepped in,” Dean interrupted with a sigh. “And why can’t _he_ keep the puppy?”

“He’s only allowed two dogs in his apartment,” Cas explained. “He said we only have to keep the puppy until we can find him a new home. Just a couple of weeks.” 

“And why do you think Sam came to you rather than to me, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas was silent for a few moments. “Because he knew you’d say no.”

“And I see you knew that too, _sweetheart_ ,” Dean replied.

“Yes, but Dean, he’s a really good boy. He likes to cuddle on my lap and play with the toys Sam brought for him. He’s a yorkshire terrier mix and he already found that mouse that’s been giving us trouble. I named him Hunter. And Dean, it’s only until we can find him another home.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “You want to give our son away?”

“No, but-Our son? Really? You want to keep him?”

Dean could hear the surprise and excitement in Cas’s voice, and as much as he worried he’d regret the decision, he didn’t have it in him to take away the dog Cas had clearly already bonded with.

“Yes, really. But _you’re_ in charge of taking him out to go to the bathroom and feeding him and whatever else dogs need,” Dean answered.

“I will! You won’t regret it, Dean. You’ll love him. He’s a really good puppy. He’s the best puppy, aren’t you? Huh? Just the best little puppy?”

Dean could tell he was losing Cas’s attention to the puppy, but hearing Cas sound so excited and happy brought a smile to his face. He could sit and listen to Cas happily baby talking to the dog all day long, or he could have, if Bobby hadn’t come out of the office and yelled at him to get off the phone and get back to work.

“I gotta go, babe,” Dean said into the phone. “I love you.”

“Hunter and I love you too and we’ll see you when you get home,” Cas said in response. 

Dean shook his head in frustrated amusement as he hung up the phone, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for the rest of the day. Even the other mechanics began to mention that he looked unusually cheerful.

When he got home and opened the door to his house, he saw Cas sleeping on the couch with hair sticking up in every direction and Hunter curled up on top of him. Dean felt an overwhelming sense of happiness he really hadn’t expected. He looked at them and it felt like ‘home’, even though there were toys strewn haphazardly around the whole room.

As he began to walk into the house, the dog woke up and immediately ran towards him, his tail wagging with an excessive amount of excitement.

Dean kneeled down onto the floor.

“Hey, buddy. You’re a cute little guy, huh?” Dean asked.

The dog barked in response, which made Dean laugh and Cas jerk awake.

“Hey,” Cas said, his voice still rough with sleep.

“Hey,” Dean said as he smiled back at him. “You know I still want human kids, right?”

Cas nodded. “Of course. Hunter will need siblings.”

Dean shook his head with amusement at the ridiculousness of his husband, but truthfully, as he pet the dog with Cas’s eyes lovingly watching the both of them, he’d never felt more ready to start a family.


End file.
